totaldramamallfandomcom-20200215-history
Duncan
Duncan, Labeled The Delinquent '''is a main character in '''Total Drama Mall. Background Info Background Info and Total Drama Name: Duncan Likes: Making trouble. Dislikes: Winding up in police stations. Known for: Being on the opposite side of the law from all the cops in his family. Why TDI?: To curb his boredom and avoid the Detention Center. Duncan comes from a long line of cops. His dad is a cop. His mom is a cop. His uncle, aunt, grandma and cousins are cops. Like them, Duncan spends lots of time in police stations. The trouble is, Duncan feels more comfortable on the 'opposite side of the law', so his police station visits usually include a jail cell and a parole officer. Duncan's been getting into trouble since he could get his hands on anything that wasn't his. He bounced from school to school, racking up suspensions and expulsions -- and this was all pre-kindergarten! Yeah, Duncan is one tough costumer. He also has street smarts and isn't afraid to use them. While the Principals don't share his philosophy that breaking into the school's office in the middle of the night to doctor your report card is an innovative way to improve your grade-point-average, Duncan feels it illustrated entrepreneurial skills. Despite his cocky nature, social workers who have counseled Duncan will tell you that under all that bravado lies a misguided youth with a big, gooey heart. When Duncan isn't incarcerated or at a Parole Officer's appointment he looks for ways to curb his boredom - like signing up for Total Drama Island. Duncan figured it couldn't be much worse than 'the yard' at the Detention Center, and, who knows, it could be fun to mess with some heads. It's not like he's doing anything else this summer. Duncan was a contestant on Total Drama Island and got 4th place overall. A tough looking kid with a rap sheet, a wife beater and an attitude. Likes to torture his teammates by making scary faces and well-aimed jibes until they cry. Underneath it all he has a huge heart... but we're talking under A LOT of layers. His favorite hobby is pushing people's buttons. Duncan was a contestant on Total Drama Action and won the season, being the runner up in the alternate ending. What's your best quality? Probably my ability to hot wire anything with an engine. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) Punk Piercing silver Among the many I’d say Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror Anything you can hide a weapon in (cakes, casseroles, y'know, prison food) Describe your craziest dream. It was whack!! I worked at this ice cream shop and had never missed a shift. I wore a creepy pink shirt and a loser hat and didn't even set the place on fire after I punched out. Creepy! Best memory from childhood? That time I snuck into the R rated movie, Blood Fort. I was four and it was awesome. Most embarrassing moment at school? Oh man, one time I accidentally put up my hand to answer a question. Not cool. Describe the first job you ever had. Job? Ha! Yeah, never had one. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Giggin' all the underground punk clubs with my band. That and expanding my Skull Hood Ornament business. Can't have enough skulls man. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? I can't say who because you know her: strong personality, really hot, speaks her mind. We'd probably just end up arguing, but that's what I like about her. It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Steal a car and drive. Duncan was a contestant on Total Drama World Tour and quit in the first episode, but returned and got 5th place. Total Drama Mall Duncan first was on Just Us Friends where he ran into the mall after being chased by a mob of Duncney fans who hated Gwuncan and locked himself in the mall. He warned Mikey and Emma to look out for the clones that work at the Khaki Barn, claiming they were lesbians. He and Malik also kissed inside the Big Squeeze and he peed in his pants. In Karate Kids, In Model Exposed!, Duncan mentions being gay and Malik punches him for it. Duncan and Harriet later kiss. Duncan was later absent for Total Drama Maul, Feels Like Pain To Me!, A Night..To Dismember, Thanks For The Giving...Not! and School Days Are Over!: The Graduation!. In Dark Snow, Mikey and Duncan both return to the mall from Pacific Coast Academy, explaining why they were absent for the 5 episodes above. Courtney, who was also there, comes with them but she later dies. Malik thought they didn't miss him, but they did as much as everyone else. When snow piles into the mall, Duncan and Mikey help decorate it, but Duncan puts a rug on top of Courtney's dead body so she doesn't freeze, although already being dead. Gallery DuncanTDMPromo.PNG|Duncan in a promo picture of Total Drama Mall near the Big Squeeze. Drew Nelson.jpg|Duncan's voice actor, Drew Nelson. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Gary The Gaget Dude Category:Hot